


Don’t Forget Me

by CookieWaffle



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: A Lot of Death, F/M, Fluff, LoZ - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Short Chapters, Skyward Sword, Soulmates, Twilight Princess, agnst, breath of the wild - Freeform, genderfluid Zelda, majora’s mask, not really any plot here. Just a bunch of sad, ocaraina of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieWaffle/pseuds/CookieWaffle
Summary: Everyone dies one day, and when they do their souls pass on to the next world. But there are three people who are the exception. Thier restless souls must remain on the earth to be reborn over and over again, never to see their loved ones again once they’ve passed from one life to the next.This fic is basically a bunch of angsty drabbles spanning several of the games that focuses heavily on the whole reincarnation aspect of LOZ.





	1. Life And Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an idea I came up with a while back that I finally just started to write. The whole reincarnation thing in LOZ has alwayse intriuged me. 
> 
> (also, don’t worry, I’m still working on Run Away With Me. This is just a fun little side-project. It probably wont even be that long.)

So much fire... So much blood... It surrounded her. She could feel herself fading quickly, but at least her people were safe, for now anyways. Now all that was on her mind was getting to him. He was already dead, she knew that. But she couldn’t let him rot away in solitude. He had been alone for so long in life, the least she could do was give him company in death. But getting to him was difficult. He lay not far away, but her movement was slow. She could not walk, she could only crawl her way to him. It was a race against time. She knew she would die that day, but she wanted to die next to him. Next to the mortal she loved so dearly. She desperately dragged herself towards him, trying her hardest to stay conscious. Her once gleaming long white hair was now red and damp from it dragging through the large pool of blood beneath her. She couldn’t tell if it was from her or from him, but it was most likely a mixture of both.  
She finally got to him. She lay down next to him and lovingly shielded his body with her wing. He was still warm, and he looked so peaceful, like he was sleeping, and that he could wake up at any moment. She had never seen him so peaceful in his sleep. Usually he was ridden with nightmares that would wake him at late hours, and she would have to go to him and soothe him back to sleep. But not this time, now nothing could wake him.  
She prayed that his next life would not be as cruel as his first. That his gentile soul would get the tender love that he deserved.  
She shut her eyes and held him close. She would have sang to him, but she was far too weak. 

“Will you remember me?” She thought. “Will I remember you? I must remember you, my love for you is so strong that I could never truly forget you, even if I can’t feel it at first, my love will always remain.” 

Then her breathing got slower and slower until is stopped completely. Then, she fell asleep. 

When she awoke, there was a bright light, and voices. But it was not the afterlife. The light was that of the sun’s, shining down on her through a window. And the voices were that of mortals. They sounded joyful. But they were loud, and the light was too bright, and it was cold. She did not like it. It was all too much. She did not know what was happing to her or around her. She became overwhelmed and frightened. But she could not do anything to save herself. She could barely move aside from slightly thrashing around her arms and legs. So she cried. She cried and cried, as loud as her lungs allowed her to. She could do nothing else, for she was weak and helpless. A large shadow loomed over her, and she cried more. But then suddenly, warmth. She was embraced by something soft and comforting, and she soon ceased her crying. Then she could feel herself being gently lifted into the air. She opened her eyes slightly, and saw the face of a large man. 

He looked at her with a warm loving smile and said, “Hello Zelda. It’s so nice to finally meet you!” 

She could not reply to the man, for all that came out of her mouth were slurred gargled noises. But she did like the man. He felt safe and warm. Suddenly her previous woes were a thing of the past. Feeling very comfortable, she closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Memories

“For the last time dude, we are not calling it a “grooser”.”

“Aw why not? You never let me name things!” 

Link let out an annoyed groan, “That’s because you name everything after yourself you big oaf” 

Groose folded his arms and pouted, “You know sometimes you’re just no fun!”

“WAIT GUYS STOP!” A voice shouted out to them in the distance.

Link pulled out his sword, “What is it? What’s wrong Zelda?!”

“Nothing!” Zelda said out of breath from running. “I just wanted to let you know that that small fat fuzzy cute thing right there with the huge cheeks already has a name. Apparently it’s called a hamster. Gorko told me.”

“Jeeze Zel, why did you need to yell like that then?!” Said Groose.

“Yea you nearly gave us a heart attack there!” Added Link. “And what did I tell you about overexerting yourself? You’re all out of breath!”

“Oh relax Link would you? I was just running! Seriously you’ve been so paranoid since the day we found out I was pregnant” She said as she ruffled her husband’s shaggy hair.

“I know...” Said Link. “I’m sorry for being such a worry wart all the time.”

Zelda let out a light chuckle, “It’s okay sweetie, you’re just doing your job. I just want you to not be so tense all the time” Then she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. “Oh? What’s this?” She said as she ran his fingers along his jawline. “Feels like you’ve got a beard growing in!” 

“Woah? Really?” Link felt around his chin. “Holy crap, I am growing a beard!”

“Only took you like what? 26 years?” Groose teased playfully.

“Hey I’m a late bloomer okay? Remember I hit puberty when I was like, already 16.” 

Zelda laughed, “Oh my gosh I remember that! We were all so surprised when one morning your voice was so deep all of a sudden, but the funniest part was how you didn’t even notice at first!”

“I thought my ears had turned purple or something by the way everyone staring at me.” Link said laughing at the memory as well. 

“Well at least you didn’t wake up one morning with a surprise visit from what Karane and I like to call “Demise’s waterfall” when you were 13.” Zelda said with another laugh.

Groose chimed in, “Oh gods, I had to start shaving at 15! All the other kids thought I was so cool and grown up looking but it was sooo annoying! I thought it was cool at first, but then everyone kept expecting me to act more mature than I really was just because I had some stubble! So I eventually decided it wasn’t worth the trouble and started shaving regularly. I finally started to let it grow more when I was around 18 or 19. And as you can see, it’s payed off quite well.” Groose stroked his thick red beard in admiration.

“I think we can all agree that puberty was a nightmare.” Said Zelda. “Thank gods it’s all over now.” 

“Oh shoot that reminds me...” Said Link.

“What is it?” Asked Zelda.

“It’s not over! We’re gonna have to go through all that shit AGAIN.” Said Link. “Remember? The curse thing?”

Zelda groaned, “Oh dammit your right! UUUUGH!” 

“Well at least next time you’ll know what to expect.” Said Groose.

“Nah I don’t think so.” Said Zelda, “If we don’t remember our previous past lives then I don’t think we’re going to remember our next one. Even I didn’t get all my memories back, only a few that involved the war.” 

“Oh yea, I guess I sort of forgot about that part.” Said Groose. Then he paused for a second. “Wait... doesn’t that mean...”

“Doesn’t that mean what?” Zelda asked.

“You’re just... Going to forget everything? Even our friends and familly?”

Link scratched the back of his head. “Er well... Um... Probably... I know it sucks but we can’t really do anything about.”

“Even I don’t remember everything.” Said Zelda, “It didn’t even feel like it was actually me when I got those memories back. It was like I was viewing everything through the eyes of a completely different person. And all I really remember anyways are a few important events of the war and a few about Link and Impa. But that’s it really, I know very little about who I was personally, or what my life was like before the war.” Zelda looked down and gently placed her hand on her extended belly. “I guess... We’ll just have to cherish the memories of this life while we still have them...”

Link placed his hand on top of her’s and said nothing. He had a pained expression on his face that he was clearly trying to hide, and Groose could feel his heart sink. 

Then the somber moment of silence was broken by a loud shriek. 

“AAAAAGH! Get that thing away from me Stritch!” 

“Aw come on Cawlin, it’s just a cute little scorpion fly! What’s so scary about it?”

“You just answered your own question! It’s a SCORPION that can FLY!”

Groose rolled his eyes. “I guess I better get over there before Cawlin gets bitten again. See you guys later!” Then he jogged off to where the commotion was at.

When he was gone, Link turned to Zelda. “Hey... Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, what is it love?” Said Zelda.

“We’ll at least remember each other a little bit won’t we?” He asked.

Zelda paused for a moment before answering. “Well, we didn’t remember each other when we met in this life but... I guess I always did feel like there was some kind of connection between us that I couldn’t explain, even when we were little.” 

There was another brief moment of silence before Link asked another question. “Will... Will you still love me?”

“Link I...” Zelda couldn’t find an answer, for she genuinely did not know. “I can’t even remember how I felt about you in my previous life, wether I saw you as a friend, a lover, or just a solider. I really don’t know Link I... I’m so sorry...” Zelda tried not to worry herself over this subject too often, because she knew that she had no control over it. Yet, she couldn’t help it now. She loved Link so much, she couldn’t imagine not wanting to be with him. “Link?” She began to ask her own question now. “Do you think you remember anything from your past life?” Zelda knew that if he did, it would be even less than she remembered, which is why when they talked about their previous incarnations, they usually only spoke of her’s. But she still asked the question nonetheless.

“No...” Link said. “I didn’t even recognize Impa when I met her in this life, and we fought side by side in my past life...”

“Oh...” Was all Zelda said.

Link gently squeezed his wife’s hand. “Zelda, I don’t want to forget. I want to remember you! I want to remember our friends!” He looked down at his wife’s stomach. “I want to remember our family...” 

Zelda placed her forehead against his and began caressing his cheek. Tears began to develop in both of their eyes.

“Don’t forget me...” Link whispered through his tears.

“I won’t...”


	3. The Garden

The light shone down on the castle garden and hit Link in the face. His eyes fluttered open from his sleep. He had fallen asleep outside on the garden bench again. He had been sleeping more and more often now, far more often that he did even in his youth.  
He placed a hand on his loftwing’s head, which was rested on his lap. The loftwing was as ancient as he was, but unlike Link’s hair, which had turned from golden to grey years ago, his kindred’s feathers had still retained their bright crimson color.

“Grandpa!” He heard a voice call out to him.

A young teenage boy ran up to him. “Grandpa we’ve been looking all over for you! You fell asleep again didn’t you?”

“Where is Zelda?” Link asked.

“My sis is probably out playing with the kikwis. I can go get her for you if you like.”

“I haven’t seen Zelda in a while.” Said Link.

“What do you mean? I thought you saw her at breakfast this morning?” Said the boy in confusion. “Ohhh, you mean my mother! Sometimes I forget they have the same name heh. She left to travel to goron city for a few days remember? She should be back by tomorrow.”

Link shook his head. “Where is my Wife? I want her to come see the birds in the garden.”

The boy sighed. “You forgot again didn’t you? Grandma passed away almost a year ago.” 

Link said nothing as he lovingly stroked his loftwing’s head. 

“Come on, I’ll help you inside.” Said the boy.

“I want to stay and wait for Zelda.” Said Link.

The boy sighed again. “Okay, but me or someone else is going to come and get you for lunch okay?” The boy kissed Link on the cheek. “Love you gramps. See you later.” 

After the boy left, Link was beginning to grow tired again. He decided to take a nap while he waited for his wife to come. The loftwing lifted his head and looked at his master. He knew it was finally time to say goodbye to his lifelong companion.  
Link fell asleep and the loftwing could sense his heart stop beating soon after. He picked up his master off the bench and lay him down on a bed of flowers. He sat down next to him, covering the body with his large powerful wings. It would soon be the loftwing’s time as well, just as Zelda’s loftwing had soon passed after her own master. The loftwing is loyal, and will stay with it’s master till the very end, they would even follow them into a second life if their mortal souls did not prevent them from doing so. But Link’s loftwing was no mortal soul. He had served him and Hylia in the war, and will serve his master again. Perhaps next time not as a loftwing, but as a loyal companion nonetheless.  
The bird rest his head on top of his master’s chest, and joined him in his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, forgot to mention last time that this will only be taking place in the unified and child timelines. I would do all the other ones but that’s a lot of games to cover and I may not have time to finish the fic if I do.


	4. Dragmire

The sun in the desert was blistering hot. Any Hylian, Sheikah, or Zora who was out there that day was asking for a death wish. But Ganondorf payed no mind to the heat. His body was well accustomed to such harsh weather conditions. Though it was certainly hotter than usual, the heat was the least of his problems at the moment.  
A beetle ran across in front of him as he sat out side the school house. He caught it and crushed the bug in his hand. He knew this was a very bad habit of his, but he couldn’t help but feel satisfied at the sight of the beetle’s juices oozing out between his fingers. 

“It’s just a beetle.” He thought to himself. “There’s millions of them out here, it’s no big deal.”

He wiped the bug’s remains off on his pant leg and looked around him to see if he could find any more.

“Really? Still with the bug thing? You’re already 14 years old for Din’s sake!”

He looked up from where he was sitting to his see mother looking back down on him with a dissapointed look on her fave. Then he bowed his head in shame.

His mother let out a sigh. “Come on, let’s go home.”

The walk home was uncomfortable to say the least. Ganondorf was expecting her to be lecturing him the whole way there, but instead she remained silent the entire journey. 

When they got home she finally spoke. “Sit down.” She said.

Ganondorf obeyed his mother and he sat down on a chair.

“This is the sixth time this month.” She said. 

Ganondorf bowed his head in shame again. 

“Look at me.” She told him.

He slowly looked up at his mother. She didn’t appear to be angry though. Just deeply disappointed and saddened. He didn’t know if this was better or worse.

“This is not how our future leader should act.” She spoke to the young voe. “These fights need to stop. Immediately. Do you understand me?” 

Ganondorf nodded his head. 

His mother didn’t seem satisfied with his answer. They had gone through this before countless times, and it was becoming more and more frequent. What started off as petty arguments with the other children had escalated to physical fights and then to full out violent outbursts. The other children were beginning to grow very fearful of him. And even his teacher preferred to keep her distance. 

“Why do you keep doing this?” His mother asked him. “Is something bothering you? Is it something I’m doing? Just tell me and whatever it is I’ll make sure to stop it.”

Ganondorf shook his head.

“Then what is it?” His mother asked.

“I don’t know...” He replied. “I just get... angry. Really, really angry.” 

“Angry? What’s making you angry?” His mother asked.

Ganondorf looked down again. “Anything really. Sometimes even for no reason at all...”

He mother knelt down to his level and put her hand on his cheek. “Is there anything you want me to do?” 

Ganondorf only gave a light shrug as an answer.

His mother made a suggestion. “Maybe I should take you out of school for a while. Perhaps all you need is less things to stress about. I know it must be hard being the future ruler, and having everyone expect so much from you. If you want I could homeschool you for a while and we’ll see how that goes. Alright sweetheart?”

Ganondorf nodded yes at the idea.

His mother gently kissed him on the forehead and stood back up. “It’s about time I get dinner ready. What would you like?” 

“I’m not really that hungry right now...” Ganondorf responded. 

“Have you eaten anything since breakfast?” His mother asked.

Ganondorf shook his head.

“Well then you’ll probably be hungry soon enough. Come on into the kitchen and help me out, that usually get’s your appetite going. We could make creamy heart soup. I know that’s your favorite.”

Ganondorf did like the sound of that. He followed his mother into the kitchen to help her prepare the meal. It made him feel a little bit better. 

His mother handed him a cutting knife and a hearty radish. “Could you prepare the radish for me please?” 

The young voe happily complied. He began chopping the radish. When he cut it it’s shape resembled a heart, hence why it was called a hearty radish. And unlike other radishes it was sweet like fruit, but still had a little bit of spice to it’s flavor.  
He chopped away while his mother hummed as she prepared the meal beside him. Then as he slid the knife through the vegetable, he felt a sharp pain on his finger and jerked back. He examined the hand he was holding radish with and saw that he had cut his index finger. It wasn’t too bad of a cut, but it was enough to draw a decent amount of blood. He watched the red liquid as it dripped down his arm. Then he felt it again. He could feeling boiling inside him. The same blinding rage that he felt earlier that day at school. He then began to stab at the radish sporadically, cursing at it in his native language. 

“Ganondorf! what is the matter with you?!” He could hear his mother yell in alarm.

She tried to take the knife from him but wouldn’t let her. They fought over it until he sliced it into the side of her arm.  
She let out a scream and jolted back. She mother looked at him in pure shock.  
Ganondorf froze where he stood. He looked at the knife, horrified at what he had just done. He then dropped the knife and ran out of the house as fast as he could, ignoring his mother calling him to come back. He was terrified. Terrified of himself. He didn’t know what was happening to him, or why he was doing these things. He just wanted it to stop, he wanted to feel normal again.  
Ganondorf was fast, but his mother faster. Once she caught up with him she grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. He tried to struggle but couldn’t get away. He was not yet as big and strong as an adult gerudo, so his mother still had immense strength over him.  
He eventually gave up the struggle and began to sob. His mother set him down and he collapsed to the ground. She knelt down beside him, out of breath from running. 

“I-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!” The voe cried.

His mother wrapped her arms around him. “Shhh, shhhh. There, there. I know you didn’t mean it...” 

She was bleeding from the cut, and droplets of her blood dripped on to the sand. Ganondorf saw this and was overcame with guilt. 

His mother pulled him in closer. “It’s going to be okay sweetheart. I’m going to get you help. Things Are going to be okay.”

Ganondorf prayed to the gods that his mother was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to skip Minish Cap and Four swords because I actually have yet to play those games! (I’ve only read the mangas and that was years ago.) 
> 
> But with that said, I really wanted write something about Ganondorf’s struggles for a change, since I usually only write about Link and Zelda’s. Hope you all like it! :U


	5. Moonlight

Link awoke to something landing on top of him. He groggily opened his one eye to see a young girl on top of the bed staring back at him. 

“What are you doing up so late kid?” He asked his daughter.

“I had a bad dream!” She replied.

Link could feel Malon shifting under the covers. “Mmm, what’s going on?”

“It seems our little one had a nightmare.” Link said to his wife.

“Oh you poor thing.” Malon said to the young girl as she took her in her arms. 

The three of them lie down together. The little girl felt safe in her mother’s loving arms. Link gazed at his family lovingly. The moonlight his Malon’s face perfectly, and reflected off her beautiful red hair. Link really did love her, truly. However she was not the only person that he was in love with, as much as he hated to admit it. There was another, a person that he loved since the moment he first saw them when he was just a child. And he knew that they felt the same way, as much as they tried to hide it. But their love was a doomed one. They were both married with children. But Link was at least married to someone who loved him and that he loved back, however his dear friend only married to have children.  
Just as Link was about to drift back to sleep, he heard a tapping sound at the window. He got up out of bed, carefully as to not wake his family, and walked over to the window and opened it and saw a familiar face. 

“Couldn’t you wait till morning Sheik?” Link said rubbing his eye.

“I’m sorry, I needed to see you now.” There was a slight hint of distress in his voice. This worried Link. Sheik rarely ever showed it when he was upset, this must have been serious.

“I’ll be right down.” Said Link.

He put on his boots some loose clothing. He walked outside to meet his friend in the field. There he was standing in the moonlight, in all his grace and beauty. Link’s heart beat a bit faster, as it always does when he sees him. 

“I see you cut your hair short again, it looks good on you.” Link complimented.

“Thank you friend. And I see you’ve been letting yours grow out, it suits you.” Said Sheik. 

Link rarely ever cut his hair and Sheik obviously knew this after knowing him for so many years. But he enjoyed complementing his appearance any way he could without coming off as too flirtatious. 

“You need me for something?” Link asked.

Sheik was silent. He looked down at the ground, trying to hide the pained expression on his face.

Link stepped closer to him and gently placed a hand on his arm. “Are you alright?”

Sheik looked back up at him, his ruby red eyes glistening in the moonlight. Link could see sadness in thoses beautiful eyes. Something was definitely wrong. Link hadn’t seen him this upset since they were children. 

“The situation with the gerudo has gotten worse...” Said Sheik. “There’s definitely going to be a war, there’s no doubt in my mind. I don’t want to fight them, and I know that they’re suffering. But this situation has gotten far too out of hand. Ever since Ganondorf was arrested things have just been going to chaos. What my father did to the gerudo... raiding their land... it was unacceptable, and when he was executed the consequences of his actions were placed on my shoulders. I have to make these decisions now, and as much as I’ve been trying to avoid this outcome, I see no other option. I can neither negotiate with their people or my own. Both sides want blood, and the safety of my people comes first...”

Link shook his head. “Dammit... Goddamnit I knew this would happen... Did you discuss this with your council yet?”

“No...” Replied Sheik.” You’re the first person I’ve told. Not even my prince consort knows about this.” 

“What?” Said Link. “Why am I the first person to know about this? You know I can’t do anything about this! Sheik I wish I could give you some advice here but I honestly don’t know what advice I could give that we haven’t already tried!”

“I know... I didn’t come all this way to ask your advice...” Said Shiek. “I guess I just needed someone to talk to... This news is really going to scare people. And I didn’t want to prepare myself emotionally all by myself this time. I just... You’re my best friend Link, and I trust you more than anyone else in this kingdom. And I’m sorry I had to wake you up so late in the night for this, but I just couldn’t be alone.”

Link gently pulled Sheik into his arms in a warm embrace. “I understand... I wouldn’t want to be alone in this situation either.” 

“You’re so lucky to have a loving wife you can talk to at any time.” Said Sheik. “My husband has always been distant. I don’t resent him though, there’s just nothing there aside from the love we share for our children. I’ve unfortunately never felt close enough to him to spill my sorrows to.”

“You don’t really open up that much to me either, to be honest.” Link said with his arms still wrapped around his friend. “You just sorta hang around me looking cool, making the occasional sarcastic joke.” 

Sheik smirked a little at the comment. “Well, sometimes just being near you is all I need to make me feel better.” 

Link could feel himself blush. 

“Can I ask you something, if you don’t mind?” Said Link.

“Of course.” Sheik responded.

Link brushed some of the hair out of Sheik’s face and looked deep into his eyes. “Why did you marry someone that you didn’t love?” 

Sheik remained silent for a moment. Then he finally said it. The secret he had been keeping from Link ever since he returned to Hyrule two decades ago. 

“There is no other person on this earth that I could love more than you...”

There was a shakiness to his voice that Link had never heard before. He didn’t say anything back, he just kept holding on to him.

“Every day of my life, I regret not waiting for you. You left and didn’t come back for thirteen years, Everyone thought you were dead. I eventually lost hope. And in an attempt to distract myself from the heartbreak I planned to marry and have children as soon as I turned eighteen. But then you came back, and it was already too late...” Sheik’s voice was getting more shaky with each sentence. “I tried so hard to ignore my feelings, so hard to hide it. But I couldn’t help but fall more and more in love with you each time I saw you.”

Link pressed his forehead against Sheik’s. “I know... I’ve known for a long time. You may be good at hiding your emotions, but you aren’t very good at hiding your romantic feelings when your around your crush.” 

“I know that you know... Not a very well kept secret now is it?” Said Sheik. “And you’re pretty terrible at hiding it too might I add.” 

Link ran his fingers through Sheik’s hair. “I should have come back faster, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I promised all those years ago that I’d come back, and I failed you.”

“Please don’t blame yourself. It’s my fault. I should have waited. I should have never doubted you.” Said Sheik. He rested his head on Link’s chest. “If only I could have learned to move on and find someone else like you did...”

“I’ve never gotten over you. I was just able to love more than one person at once. The way I feel about Malon has never changed the way I feel about you. I love both of you. Honestly, if I could, I would marry both of you, no kidding.” 

Sheik made a soft smile. “You have so much love in your heart Link, never change.” 

They stood there for a while longer, just holding each other. 

Then Sheik spoke again, “Link?”

“Yes my king?” 

“Don’t go into battle.”

Link stood back. “What?”

Sheik looked at him sincerely. “Stay out of this war. Please.”

“Sheik, you know I can’t do that. I’m a knight. A warrior. It is my sworn duty to fight for you.” Said Link.

“Link, face it, you’re not as young as you once were. You’re already in your fourties now.” Sheik said to him sternly. “And you’ve been getting injured more often too. If you fight up against hundreds of highly trained gerudo soldiers, you might lose more than just an eye this time.”

“I’ll be fine.” Said Link. “I may come out with a few scratches, but you know I have a knack for getting myself out of bad situations. Sure I may have lost an eye and gotten part of my left ear bitten off by a wolfos, but I’m still here.”

Sheik shook his head. “This isn’t like fighting off a horde of monsters, this is an army of hundreds if not thousands of people. Intelligent soldiers who have had years upon years of training. Half-elvens, just like you and me. Not soulless semi-sentient creatures of darkness. They have emotions, personalities, families. Just like we do. Link, would you even have the heart to do it? To kill another person?”

“I think you underestimate me friend.” Replied Link. “I’ve been desensitized to things yeas ago. I’ve been watching people die since I was ten years old. At this point killing someone myself probably wouldn’t feel much different. I’ve learned not to dwell on the dead. Causes too much stress, not healthy for a warrior such as myself.”

“I know you care Link.” Said Sheik. “It’s your one weakness.”

Link paused for a moment. He knew he was right. He didn’t want to kill anybody. He may have been desensitized to many things that most others would find horrifying beyond words, but he was not a killer. However he knew that he must fulfill his duty. 

“And what about your family?” Said Sheik. “You have a six year old daughter to take care of. Think about what she’ll have to go through if het hero never comes back home one day. Think about Malon, and how heartbroken she’ll be, and how she’ll have to raise your child and take care of your father in law all alone!” 

Link looked down, still not saying a word. 

“And I can’t... I just can’t lose you... Not again. You are the love of my life Link, I already nearly died of a broken heart all those years ago when I thought you were dead, I can’t do it again. I just can’t.”

Link placed his hand on the side Sheik’s cheek. “I’ll promise I’ll come back alive. And I mean it this time.”

“You’ve always felt like home to me.” Said Sheik. “Even since I first saw you. Even when I was a young girl, I’ve always felt there was a familiar warmth about you. Like I loved you in a past life.” 

Link looked into his ruby eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. “Sheik.”

“Yes my prince?” 

“Close your eyes for me.”

“Wh-“

“Just do it.”

“...Alright.”

Sheik felt something warm and soft press up against his lips. Soon after he began to feel drops of water stream down his cheeks. He leaned deeper into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Link tightly, afraid that if he let go this moment would disappear. This one single moment that he had only dreamed about, this one single moment that he knew would never come again.  
But that moment was short lived. A voice spoke from behind Link.

“Hello? Who’s out there?” It was Talon, his father in law.

Link quickly wiped away his own tears rushed over to the old man. “Papa Talon you shouldn’t be out this late!”

“Oh it’s just you boy!” Said Talon. “What a relief! I thought someone was out here stealing my cuccos!” 

“Your cuccos are all okay Papa Talon.” Link reassured the old man. “Now please go back inside. It’s dark out here and you know how bad your eyesight is. Would you like me to help you?”

“Alright, alright stop yer fussin’, I can take care of myself!” Talon said slightly annoyed. 

The old man hobbled back indoors and Link let out a relived sigh.

“I’m so sorry about that Sheik. I don’t think he saw us though so I wouldn’t worry too much abou-“

He was gone.

Link looked all around and couldn’t find a trace of him. “Dammit.” He said to himself. “I hate it when he does that!”

Link had hoped to share at least one more kiss with him under the moonlight, but it seemed that it just was not to be. Not in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this fic is angsty as shit. You know this was actually originally going to be a lighthearted SS fic? But then I guess I got a little carried away lmao.
> 
> Anyways Sheik and Link are gay.


	6. Promise

The morning sky was grey and the air was cold. The whole family’s mood was bleak and fearful. Even Link, a seasoned warrior who had fought countless battles, had a tint of fear in his eyes. For that day would be the day that he left home to go into battle. Hundreds of people were going to die that day, and some would die at his own hands. Their army was strong, but so was his. He had a slightly better chance of winning because many of the gerudo soldiers were older and past their prime, due to it becoming more and more difficult for them to marry outside of their own race and have children. Most of them were around their late thirties to mid-fifties. Whereas most of the Hylian soldiers ages ranged from eighteen to around thirty five, Link being one of the oldest, having just turned forty four last month. And as for the armies of the other races, they chose to stay out of the war. Link couldn’t say that he blamed them.

Breakfast was quiet and uncomfortable. It was almost as if no one had known each other. Everyone barely touched their food, aside from Link who forced himself to eat because he knew that he needed to in order to have his body at peak performance during the battle. 

After he had finished his food and rinsed off his plate in the sink he said to his family, “I’m going upstairs to put my uniform on, I’ll be back down soon.”

He went up stairs and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He didn’t want to do this, but he had no choice.  
Then he heard the door creak open. He looked up and saw his wife standing there in front of him.

“Hey...” he said.

“Hey...” she replied. “I’m sorry if this is a bad time, but I really must ask you something that’s been on my mind for a while now.”

“Go ahead love.” Said Link.

“Do you still love her?” she asked.

The question nearly made Link’s heart stop. “Who?” he asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

“Who know who I mean.” said Malon.

Link let out a stressed sigh, “Must we talk about this now Malon?” 

“I’m sorry, but I need to know.” She said.

Link couldn’t lie to her. He bowed his head in shame and shut his eyes. “Yes... I’m still in love with Zelda...” 

His wife’s reaction was not at all what he was expecting.

“Hm... I thought so...” She said softly with no trace of anger or resentment in her voice.

“Wait, you knew?” Asked Link.

“I can tell by the way you look at each other. You two are terrible at hiding it you know that?” said Malon. “I just needed to hear it from you to make sure.”

“Malon, I still love you. Please believe me when I say that.” Said Link.

“I know you do sugar... But I also know that you love her more.” Said Malon.

“No, No that’s not true! I love you just as much as I love her!” Said Link who was beginning to panic.

“Shhh, it’s okay darlin’. I’m not mad at you.” She said.

Link tilted his head like a confused puppy. “You.... You sure?”

Malon climbed on to the bed and sat down behind him and started braiding his hair. “I know about that one night you know... Heard you get up out of bed. Also heard you talkin’ a bit too. And I know there’s only one person that you could be talkin’ to outside at that hour.”

“You didn’t see us-“

“Nope, but papa did. I convinced him that it was just his poor eyesight confusin’ shadows for somethin’ else though. So he aint’ mad at you or Zelda. Or Sheik... Sorry that whole male alter ego thing that she’s got goin’ on still sorta confuses me sometimes.” She said scratching the back of her head.

Link didn’t say anything. He felt so guilty. 

“Don’t beat yourself up about too much okay sugar? Honestly I saw that kiss comin’ from a mile away. There was so much tension between you two that I think it was actually a relief when you guys finally did it.” Malon told her husband. “I’m willing to let it pass Link. Just... Promise me one thing...”

“Yes love, anything for you.” Said Link.

“Don’t do it again. I don’t want this to become a recurring “thing” if you know what I mean. I like Zelda very much, she, or he... They’re a good friend. And I love you. I don’t want there to be problems between us. Okay?”

“Of course, I’ll never let it happen again I promise!” Said Link. 

Malon bent over and tenderly kissed the back of his neck. “Thank you. I’ll see you downstairs when you’re ready.”

Some time later Link finished dressing into his uniform and went back downstairs to see his family. 

Nobody said anything until his daughter finally broke the silence. “I thought it was going to be big and shiny like knights have it.”

“Oh no sweetie that’s my armor. This is just my general uniform.” Link said to the little girl. “I’ll put the armor on later, when I get to the castle.”

“Oh.” was all she said.

He lifted up his daughter and held her in his arms. “Hey, cheer up. I’ll come back.”

“How do you know that?” She asked him.

“I can... I can just feel it...” Said Link. “Besides, your old mans’ got himself out of tricky situations plenty of times before, I’ll be back before you know it! You know I could never leave you behind.”

“Link, the time.” he heard his wife say in a dreary voice.

He looked over at the clock. It was time for him to leave for the castle. That’s when the anxiety finally hit him at full force. This was really happening. It felt like a dream. He might not come home that day. But he had to, and he couldn’t show how scared he was. He needed to keep it all inside.  
He put his daughter back down and walked outside. He felt a nudge at his shoulder. He turned around to see a familiar friendly face. 

“I’m sorry girl you can’t come, you’re far too old to ride into battle.” Link said to his loyal steed.

Epona snorted and nudged him again, harder this time. 

“Hey it’s okay girl. I promise I’ll be back. And I’ll spoil you with lots of carrots as soon as I get home.” 

Link began to walk towards the carriage that would take him to the castle when he felt a strong yank on the collar of his jacket. 

“Epona stop that!” Link scolded the horse.

The horse looked him dead in the face, and even though she was just an animal, Link could swear that he saw a glimpse of fear and anxiety in her eyes. As if she knew. Of course this didn’t surprise Link. Epona had always been different than other horses. She was very in tune with Link, and preferred to be with him over anyone else. 

Link scratched his old friend between the ears. “I know girl, I know. I’m scared too.”

“I’ve got her” Said Malon as she grabbed Epona’s reigns. 

She kissed Link on the lips. “You be careful out there sugar.” 

He could see that her eyes were beginning to water. He caressed the side of her cheek and said “I will my love.”

Then Talon came up and gave him a hug and then whispered to him, “You take care of yourself now son.”

Link gave a nod. And headed back towards the carriage. But just as he was about to climb on, his daughter ran out of the house and clung to his leg.

“DON’T GO PAPA DON’T GO I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE!” She cried out.

Link knelt down to her level and held her tight, fighting back the tears. 

“I’ll be back baby girl.” He said to her softly. 

“You promise?” She said as she was sobbing.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	7. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is really graphic with the gore.

The scene was gruesome, even for Link. The once lush green Hyrule field was now stained red with the blood of gerudo and hylians alike. He had underestimated the gerudo’s power. They may have been older and more past their prime than the hylian soldiers, but the were physically much stronger and larger than the hylians were. Some of dead hylian soldiers weren’t even killed by a weapon. Some just had their necks snapped or their backs broken by the sheer strength a gerudo woman. One of the woman was even strong enough to crush a man’s ribcage with his armor on. The gerudo weren’t doing much better themselves however. They were weaker than they should have been. Their people had been suffering greatly, and had little food. Many of the older women were underweight, some even starving. They were the first of the soldiers to fall.  
Link had already taken down a dozen or so gerudo. He had several gashes, but none of them deep enough to be fatal. He didn’t even notice the pain. His horse, which was Epona’s granddaughter, had fallen to an arrow that was shot through her eye. This angered Link greatly but he did not let it make him lose focus. He needed to stay alive. As sickened and angered as he felt from seeing all the death that surrounded him, and the death that he had caused, he needed stay focused and not let his emotions get the better of him. He had made a promise, and he was going to keep it.  
He sunk his sword into the gut of another gerudo. He looked away while he was doing it, so that the last thing she saw wasn’t the face of her killer. He slipped the sword out of her and continued on. He ran until he felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of his knee. It caused him to fall over to the ground. He quickly assessed the wound and found he had been shot with an arrow. Without thinking he quickly yanked it out and let out a cry of pain. He then attempted to get back up but found that it was much harder than he anticipated. He tried to hobble his way across the battlefield when he felt another sharp pain, this time in his other leg. He fell down again and tried desperately to get up. Then he felt another pain, this one right in the center of his back. This one hurt worse than the last two arrows, but still he persisted. 

“I must survive, must survive.” He kept thinking himself. 

Then he felt himself being lifted up by the back of the neck. Soon enough he was face to face with his attacker. She looked much older than many of the other gerudo, even the ones on the battlefield who were around their fifties. There were no traces of red left in her hair either, only grey. But despite she towered over the others. And seemed stronger, and more fit than all of the other older women. And her eyes, filled with so much hatred, pierced through Link’s soul like two sharp daggers. He had seen these eyes before, years ago when he faced Ganondorf. He had those exact same eyes, and for a moment he was terrified that it might actually be him. But it couldn’t have been. He was executed years ago. And yet, those were his eyes. But this time there was more than just hate behind those fire colored eyes. There was also sadness, loss, vengeance. Then he realized. These were not the eyes of his mortal enemy. They were the eyes of someone who hated him far more than Ganondorf ever did. 

“This is for my son, you goddamn son of a bitch!”

An intense burning pain shot through Link’s abdomen. Then he was thrown to the ground and left there. The pain was so sever that he could barely move. When he saw what it was he nearly vomited at the sight of his own entrails. His stomach had been completely sliced open.  
But he still refused to give up. He tried to crawl, but every small movement was pure agony. He tried to scream for help but that was too painful as well. 

His thoughts screamed, “NO! NO! NO! THIS ISN’T HAPPENING THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!” He desperately tried to crawl his way to safety, ignoring the searing pain as best he could. “I NEED TO GET HOME! I MADE A PROMISE!” Hot tears rushed down his face. “I DON’T WANT TO DIE! I DON’T WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO GO HOME!” He was getting tired, and his eyesight was getting foggier by the second. “No... No please...” He began to pray to the gods. “Please let me live. I can’t die. I don’t want to die.” He slowed down to a complete stop. He just couldn’t go on. He was too weak. “I promised... I promised her...” was the last thought that lingered in his mind, before he had fallen asleep yet again.


	8. Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s a bit of gore in this chapter too, but it’s not really as bad as the last one. Mostly just strong feels.

Sheik looked upon the sea of death that was before him. There was a gerudo search party on the other side of the field, but Sheik ordered his guards not to attack them. They weren’t hurting anyone, just recovering their dead and searching for survivors like they were.  
Sheik’s eyes scanned the carnage for any sign of life. There was little. 

Every so often he would call out his name, “Link!” 

There was never an answer. They had been out there for three days already, and there was no sign of Link anywhere. Sheik prayed that he was just hiding in a cave somewhere, tending to his own wounds. For three more hours he searched and searched for him, calling out his name every so often. 

Then one of the guards spoke from a few yards away. “Your highness, I think found him...”

Sheik rushed over but then the guard held out his arm and stopped him. 

He looked at him dead in the eye, “Don’t.” He said. “You shouldn’t see.”

“Out of my way soldier.” Sheik said very annoyed at the guard.

The guard reluctantly complied to the demand and let him through.  
Sheik immediately rushed over to see him, but the sight stopped him dead in his tracks. The whole world around him froze. There was his prince, laying there on the blood soaked ground. His once vibrant yellow, now ashen colored hair still slightly blowing in the wind. His one remaining blue eye was still open, but there was no life in it.  
Sheik approached the body and kneel down next to it. He didn’t believe it, this couldn’t be him. He ran his fingers through his hair, still soft as it always had been. He closely inspected his face, he had the same scars in the same places. It was no doubt Link. There were tear stains on his cheeks. His death had been sorrowful, which was never a good way to go. His killer was brutal. His stomach was sliced open and whatever was left of insides that hadn’t already been picked apart by birds lay in the dirt beside him. Sheik felt a sickening lurch in his gut at the sight of it and looked away. 

“Why...” he said under his breath. “Why didn’t you stay behind like I told you...” He gripped on to Link’s armor, “You idiot! Why did you fight? You could have been safe at home with your family! Why did you have to be so stupid?!” Sheik didn’t even make an attempt to hold back the tears. What was the point anymore? The love of his life was dead, and this time it was for real. He could see it, right in front of him. Link wasn’t coming back this time. “I should have tried harder... I should have forced you to stay home...” 

Sheik lay over Link’s body and cried. Harder than he ever had before. His skin was so cold, it felt surreal. Every time Sheik had touched him in the past he felt warm.  
A few buzzards landed near him and began to inch closer to the body. One pecked at Sheik’s leg, unsure if he was also among the dead. Sheik angrily frightened the birds off, sending them flying everywhere in a panic. 

The guard who found Link approached him. “I think we should get him out of here before more birds come by.”

Sheik looked back down at his prince. More heartbroken than ever before. He took out his knife and used it to cut off two locks of Link’s hair. One for himself, and one for Malon.  
He closed Link’s eye for him, cut away any of the left over entrails that spilled out from his stomach, so that they wouldn’t hang out while they carried him. The guard eventually had to help him because his hands were shaking too much.  
The other guards watched silently as they lifted him up and lay down him with the rest of the recovered bodies they had found. 

“He shall be given a funeral of the highest honor.” said Sheik.

After that he decided to leave, while the others stayed to continue their search for survivors. After what had happened, he just couldn’t stand to see anymore dead bodies. Be it those of the hylians or the gerudo.  
But before he could head back to the castle, there was one last thing he had to do.

As soon as he saw the gates to Lonlon ranch his stomach sank and he began to feel ill. He had to do it though. He had to tell them. It would have been wrong not to tell them. And he didn’t want to send a guard to do it for him either. No, he felt that he needed to tell them, face-to-face.  
Epona let out a loud neigh when she saw the carriage, which alerted Talon who was waiting patiently outside. He rushed inside to tell the family. Soon after he emerged from the house with Malon, who eagerly ran up to the carriage with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
Sheik stepped out of the carriage and faced Malon. The glimpse of hope in her eyes faded as soon as she saw his face. Sheik didn’t have to say anything, the look on his face told her everything. 

“No...” was all she could say. “Please no... Not my sugar...”

Sheik placed a folded handkerchief into her hands. She opened it to find one of the locks of hair that Sheik had cut off from Link’s body. He had tied it together with a green ribbon. Link’s favorite color had always been green.  
Malon touched the soft ashen colored strand of hair ever so gently. Then she collapsed to the ground and began violently sobbing.  
Sheik went down to the ground with her and held her, trying to offer some comfort.  
Talon said nothing and only bowed his head in sorrow.  
Then Link’s little girl ran outside. 

“Papa?” She looked around for him frantically. “Is papa home?”

“Sweetheart, please go back inside.” Talon said to the little girl.

Then she saw her mother crying in Sheik’s arms. Her face turned to an expression of pure horror. “B-But... He promised! He promised! Papa promised he’d be back!” 

Talon lifted the girl up and she struggled and screamed. “He promised! He promised! He can’t be dead, he promised!”

“I’ll take her inside.” Talon said as he struggled to keep the thrashing child from jumping out of his arms.

He went inside with her, but her cries were so loud that they could still be heard from outside. All it did was add to Sheik and Malon’s heartbreak, hearing the little girl so desperately calling out for her father. 

And as for Epona, she knew. She knew from the second he left the ranch three days ago. And now her duty was done. There was no purpose left for her in this life. She did grieve however, for although she knew she would see him again, it would be a different him. She would miss this version of him, just as she missed the version of him who had soared through the skies on her back all those thousands of years ago. But she would still remain a loyal friend to him in the next life.  
The old mare slipped away into the barn and lie down, preparing to reunite with her Link once again. She wished the goddess’s and her master’s family good luck, and passed on from her current life and in to the next.


	9. Ghost

“Sooo.... What have you been up to?”

“Important things. You know, political matters.”

“And?”

Zelda let out a sigh. The boy was curious and most likely not going to let it go. She supposed there would be no harm in telling him. 

“Me and my council are trying to come up with a plan on how to improve conservation efforts for the gerudo. Their population is still dwindling after that war we had with them all those centuries ago. The least we could do is help them finally recover from the damage that the war caused them, especially since it was technically our fault.” 

“Well that’s mighty swell of you your highness! I’ll make sure to help out any way I can!” Link said eagerly. 

“Actually that’s not a bad idea.” Said Zelda. “My people look up to you quite a bit, especially the young ones. You could potentially really help promote the conservation efforts! Very good thinking Link!”

Link blushed and scratched the back of his head bashfully. “Aw, shucks Zelda, Thanks!” 

They continued their walk together through the castle corridors. Link wanted to ask the queen something, but it had taken him a while to build up the courage. Now was finally the time.

“H-Hey so uhh...” He started. “Um, I hear Telma is having a party over at her bar next weekend. I know I’m not exactly old enough to drink yet but she’s also got milk there, so I’m good. I was er... I was wonderin’ if you wanted to come along?” 

“Uh oh, there it is. I knew he was going to try and do this eventually.” Zelda thought to herself silently. she quickly came up with an excuse. “Sorry, but I’m very busy. You know, with politics.”

“Oh... Okay. I suppose I should have reckoned you might be.” Link said trying to hide his disappointment.

Zelda did feel a bit guilty for making up an excuse like that, but she knew what he was doing. That boy was head over heels for her and it was obvious. Link thought he was hiding it well, but everyone could see it. However Zelda had no interest in romantic relationships at the moment, and certainly not with teenage boys. Link may have been a warrior and a great hero, but he was still only a child. She wouldn’t even let him be knighted until he turned eighteen. Zelda knew the boy meant no harm. He was never pushy or obnoxious. And he was always sweet and polite towards her. He was just a helplessly lovesick teenager that happened to have feelings for someone a bit too old for him. Zelda couldn’t find it in her heart to tell him the truth about how she felt though. He was a dear friend to her, one of her only actual close friends in fact. She was always a bit of an introvert and wasn’t really comfortable socializing with others often. So it was nice to have at least one good friend by her side. And she didn’t want to crush her friend’s heart. She could tell just from the way he looked at her with those big blue eyes of his that he really was in love with her. She didn’t want to hurt him, so instead she pretended that she was oblivious to it all and hoped that in time he would grow out of his crush on her. 

“Well um, I’m gonna go outside and play with some cats or something.” said Link. “See ya later?”

“Yes.” Zelda responded. “I will see you later.” 

After Link ran off to do whatever, Zelda made her way up to one of the castle balconies for some fresh air. It was colder out than she remembered it being not much earlier that day when she was out in the garden. She could see the castle courtyard from where she was standing and could see Link in his wolf form playfully wrestling around in the dirt with a few cats.  
Zelda smiled. It was really was adorable how animals took such a liking to him.  
Then she noticed someone in the corner of her eye and nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“My goodness! I didn’t see you there!” said the queen to the stranger.

“Oh, I’m sorry if I frightened you your highness.” said the stranger.

Zelda immediately noticed that there was something very strange about this man. It almost felt like he wasn’t really there, and his face and voice were shockingly similar, but she did not recall ever meeting him before. He was clearly a hylian soldier, but his armor looked old and damaged. He wore a patch over his right eye and the tip of his left ear looked like it had been bitten or torn off, presumably by a monster. It would have been hard to not recognize someone who stuck out so much.  
But as strange as he was, he was not in the least bit intimidating to her. Despite his appearance, being taller and having several scars, clearly a seasoned warrior, he had an oddly warm and pleasant vibe about him. And not only that, but he was incredibly attractive. He was clearly much older than Zelda, most likely surpassing her age by a few decades or so. But even she had to admit, he was gorgeous. She had never met anyone who she had immediately found attractive like this, and it bewildered her. 

“Well now I know how Link must feel.” She jokingly thought to herself.

“Oh it’s... It’s alright really, no need for apologies...” She said to the man sheepishly. 

The man gazed out into the courtyard, Link could be heard barking and playfully growling in the distance. 

“That’s quite the handsome dog you’ve got there.” Said the man. Zelda sensed a bit of humor in his voice.

“Oh... Oh no he’s not my dog!” said Zelda, unable to hold back a little laugh. “That’s the hero, Link. He has the ability to transform himself into a wolf.”

“Ah, okay. Yea I know about the whole wolf thing. Sorry my eyesight isn’t as good as it used to be. You know, no depth perception and all that. Thought he was a dog all the way from up here.” Said the strange man.

Zelda was pretty sure that lack of depth perception alone didn’t make one’s vision blurred, but she didn’t say anything out of politeness.

“He really likes you, doesn’t he?”

Zelda let out a sigh, “Even you know about that?”

“Well it is pretty obvious.” said the man. “Kinda young for you though isn’t he?”

“Yes, I am aware. Which is exactly why I do not wish to indulge him.” said the queen.

“Have you at least talked to him about it?” the man asked.

“No.” Zelda answered, “and I don’t plan to. He’s been through a lot. I do not wish to cause him emotional stress.” 

“Sooo, are just gonna wait till he gets over you or something?” 

Zelda nodded her head yes.

“Well... Sorry to tell you this Zelda but that’s really not a good idea.”

Zelda was taken back a bit. Did he just call her by her first name? No solider, guard, or servant ever called her only by her first name. The only person she knew who called her by her first name so casually was Link, but only because they were good friends. However she did not feel insulted. She didn’t know what to feel actually. This had never happened to her before. But she didn’t let it bother her too much. 

“Why do you think that is?” She asked the man.

“Link may be a tough kid, he can handle a lot. But when it comes to you his emotions run wild.” he replied, “He’s never going to grow out of it. Trust me, I know. The feelings are just going to grow stronger and stronger each time he sees you. The sooner you talk to him about it the less it will hurt. It most likely wont stop him from feeling the way he does about you, but it will at least let him know ahead of time that you don’t reciprocate those feeling instead of leaving him hopelessly waiting for you.”

“You speak as if you know him well.” Said Zelda.

“Well I guess you could say that.” The man said scratching the back of his head. “I’m one of his blood relatives.”

“Oh?” said Zelda. “I don’t remember him ever mentioning any of his living relatives. How are you related to him may I ask?” 

“I’m er... I’m his grandad”

“You? You’re Link’s grandfather?” Zelda asked in astonishment.

The man nodded. “yep.”

“I’m sorry it’s just... I know you’re not exactly around my age, but you still look a bit young to be grandfather.”

The man let out a small laugh. “Oh trust me sweetheart, I am much older than I look.”

Sweetheart? Now he was calling her sweetheart? 

“Well... You certainly look good for your age.” said Zelda, not sure if she believed him. 

A faint blush appeared on the man’s cheeks. “Why thank you your highness.”

Zelda looked back down at Link, who was now rolling around in a bed of flowers, with his soft furry belly exposed, and his tail wagging faster than the wind. 

“I suppose... maybe I should talk to him? But I don’t know. I guess I should think about it for a while” said Zelda.

There was a minute or two of silence between them. 

Then the man spoke again, “I was in love with someone I couldn’t have too you know. I know how he feels. Well, the person I loved was the same age as me, but there was... Let’s just say other complications. It was hard, and it hurt like hell. But I knew how the other person felt. That made things at least little bit easer for me.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Zelda said wholeheartedly. 

Then the man asked her something that took her a bit by surprise “Have you ever felt that that way for another?”

“No, I can’t say that I have. But I do wonder what it feels like. I will admit that I do get rather lonely sometimes.” She didn’t know why she was sharing this personal information. She usually kept these things to herself. And she didn’t even know this man. “I’ve never really even had many friends. In fact Link is the first good friend I’ve had in a long time. I just find it hard to open up to people.” She looked down at her hands and started to fidget a bit with her gloves. “I doubt I’ll ever marry for love. There’s just too much going on right now. But... sometimes I have dreams. Dreams that someone is holding me. But then I wake up and no one is there. And then I get an immense feeling of loneliness... I know it seems rather childish, but I’ve always fancied the idea of having a handsome prince by my side.... or princess...”

“I don’t think it’s childish.” said the man “I still have dreams like that myself, even in my old age.” 

Zelda smiled. “I guess that does make me feel a little less embarrassed, to hear that coming from such a big strong man as yourself.”

The man smiled back. “I may look big and tough, and I’ve seen a lot of shit in my time I can tell you that for sure. Yet I’ve always been a big softie deep down inside.” 

“Hm, you seem like you’d have a kind heart. Somehow I can sense it in you.” said Zelda.

The man blushed again, but this time it was much more visible. “Th-Thank you... That’s really sweet of you to say. Haven’t gotten a complement like that in a real long time...”

“Well I should get going now.” said Zelda. She paused for a bit. “...I will speak with Link tomorrow...”

“Wait before you go!” the man stopped her. “It was... It was really nice to see you... Honestly...” there was a hint of sadness in his voice, almost as if he did not want her to leave. “I really miss-... I mean really liked talking with you.”

“Okay...” said Zelda, not sure of what to make of what he had just said. “I’ll see you later on then, I suppose.”

The man smiled faintly. “Yea... Yea I’ll see you again. Perhaps even sooner than you think.”

“Farewell.” said the queen.”

“I’ll see you soon love...” were the man’s last words to her.

Zelda was just about to exit the balcony when she remembered something. She had forgotten to ask what the strange man’s name was. 

“Oh, how terribly rude of me! It must have completely slipped my mind!” she turned around to face him again. “Do tell me what your n-“ 

He was gone. Vanished. No sign of him anywhere. It was as if she was the only one up there the entire time. But that was impossible. She saw him right there. And it was no longer cold up on the balcony. The temperature had noticeably gone up as soon as she turned around as well. Something was definitely not right here.  
She searched around a bit. But he was nowhere to be found. Did she just imagine him? Was she losing her mind or something? Her best guess was that he had slipped out some other way without her noticing, and tried to convince herself of that. But it still didn’t feel right.  
It was almost as if... he was a ghost...


	10. Lovesick

“Link, may I... speak with you for a moment?”

“Sure ma’m. I’m not in any trouble now am I?” Link said jokingly.

Zelda smiled. “No of course not. There’s just something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about. But first, why don’t we go fo a ride? You and me.”

Link’s face lit up. “Oh! Okay! I’ll go get Epona ready!”

He ran off to the stables as quickly as he could.

“Hey, slow down!” Zelda called out. 

Link didn’t hear her and kept on running. And then, something unexpected happened. He tripped. He landed face first on to the floor.

He sat up with his hand clenched on his stomach. “Hylia in heaven that there hurt like a dang son of a-“ he stopped himself before he ended up swearing in front of the queen.

Link never lost his footing. He was so agile and quick on his feet, it was unheard of for him to just trip over himself like that.

Zelda rushed over to his aid. “Link! Are you alright?”

“It’s my stomach again. It’s been doin’ all this flippin n’ floppin lately. It really hurt this time and I guess it took me by surprise.” Link explained. “I think it was all that goron spice I ate the other day. Shad warned me not to eat it raw but I didn’t listen. Reckon I probably should have.”

“Can you get up yourself or do you need help?” Zelda asked concerned for her friend. 

“Oh yea I’m fine. The pain doesn’t usually last long.” Said Link as he picked himself off the floor. 

“Maybe we should stay here if your not feeling well.” said Zelda, still worried.

“Nah I don’t want to stay cooped up in here.” Link protested. “Besides I think I could use some fresh air anyways.”

“Alright.” said Zelda. “Jest let me know whenever you start to not feel well.”

“It’s fine Zelda, really.” Link trued to reassure her. “I’m fit as a fiddle! Now let’s go!”

Link headed towards the stables again and Zelda followed, although she was still a bit concerned.

Not much time later they were riding off together in Hyrule Field. Link and Epona were much faster than Zelda and her horse so at times she struggled to keep up. They enjoyed racing around and jumping over every obstacle they could find that wasn’t too high. Zelda was planning on talking to Link during the ride, but he was so preoccupied with playing around with his horse that it was impossible.

“Link!” She called out to him. “Why don’t we stop for a while and take a break? I brought lunch!”

Link and Epona trotted back to her. “Okay, don’t see why not.”

Epona let out an annoyed snort. 

“Hey now we can get back to rompin’ around after I grab a bite to eat. And besides, I don’t want you gettin’ tuckered out before we get back to the castle again.”

They dismounted on a hillside with a nice view of the castle. Zelda took out a blanket and and lay on the grass for them to sit on. She then took out a basket of food she had packed. Link gazed at it longingly.

“Did you eat breakfast this morning?” Asked Zelda.

“No... My stomach was hurting. But I now I’m fine.” Link replied. 

“Maybe you should eat light then.” Said Zelda. 

“No way!” said Link. “I’m so hungry, I could eat an octorok!” 

“Alright then, just don’t blame me if you get an upset stomach again.” Zelda.

She felt nervous. She wasn’t exactly sure how she was going to tell him. She was never very good at letting people down easy, but she tried her best anyways. 

“Link... There is something I want to discuss with you.” she started.

Link swallowed a bite of his sandwich. And looked at her with his full attention.

“Well, here it goes...” the queen thought to herself nervously. “I er... I know... I know about your whole um...” She took a deep breath. “I know how you feel about me Link.”

Link’s face and ears immediately turned bright red, and slumped over as if he was trying to make himself smaller and less visible even though he was sitting right in front of her.

“It’s okay, I’m not upset at you.” said Zelda. “But... You need to know... It can’t happen. Please understand.”

Link drooped his head, avoiding her gaze. He didn’t say anything in reply.

“I’m sorry Link, but you and I both know that there is a clear age gap issue here. I am almost twenty one years old. I am the queen of Hyrule. I am supposed to set a good example for my people. And getting romantically involved with a seventeen year old would not be setting a good example at all.” 

“I know...” said Link quietly, still not looking at her. 

Zelda nodded. “Good, I’m glad you unders-“

“It’s only three years...”

“What?” asked Zelda, not expecting this response. 

“And I know you’re birthday is coming up and that will be four years... but it’s still not too bad is it?” Link said sheepishly. 

Zelda let out a sigh. “Link, don’t. Please don’t do this. You know as well as I do that four years between between two adults is not the same as four years between an adult and a child.”

Link paused for a moment before speaking again. “I wouldn’t tell anyone...I promise I would never.”

“Link, enough!” Zelda said in a very stern tone.

“I’m... I’m sorry.” Link said softly. “I shouldn’t have said those things, it was real stupid and selfish of me. I don’t know what I was thinking...” 

Link was still looking down but Zelda could see him wipe his eyes. A wave of guilt washed over her. She had never seen him cry before. 

Not being used to comforting people, she awkwardly placed her hand on his shoulder and said, “I’m sorry, I know you’re heartbroken but you know it can’t happen. I’m really not comfortable with it.” 

“I understand... I’m so sorry I made you uncomfortable. I really am. If I had any idea that I was doing that to you I wouldn’t have hung around you nearly as much” Said Link.

“Oh no I didn’t mean it like that! I’m just not comfortable with being in a relationship with someone so young.” said Zelda. “But you, I like being with you. You’re easy to talk to and always there to listen. And if I’m going to be honest, you’re the only person I know that I would consider a close friend. I’m distant and introverted. It’s hard for me to talk with most people one on one. And it gets lonely. I know it may seem hard to believe coming from the ruler of an entire country, but deep down I have vulnerabilities just like you do. And you help me out with them. It’s nice to finally have someone to talk to about things other than politics, and someone who will always listen to me, even if it’s the most boring subject in the world. And someone that actually gets me out of the castle. Did you know that before you started living there, the last time I actually rode a horse outside for fun was when I was fourteen? I rarely stepped foot beyond castle town unless I needed to! But now here I am riding around Hyrule field with you and having a picnic! I guess what I’m trying to say is, you make me feel not as lonely I used to be. You mean a lot to me Link. And I do love you, but just not in the same way that you love me.”

Link was silent again for a moment. Then he finally looked up at her. “You really feel that way about me Zelda?”

“Yes, and I mean it.” Zelda replied.

A faint smile crossed the boy’s face. “That’s good enough for me, friend.”

Zelda smiled back. Then she made an awkward attempt to hug him. She wasn’t really sure what do with her arms. She wasn’t really used to hugging.  
But despite her struggle, Link happily returned the affection. The feeling felt warm and comforting, Zelda liked it a lot.  
Then to her alarm, Link made a pained groan.

“Is it your stomach again?” Zelda asked him.

“Yea.” He replied through gritted teeth. “It hurts way worse than last time t- AGH!” 

“We should head back to the castle then.” said Zelda, who was again concerned for her friend’s wellbeing. “If you are really this sick then you should be in bed.”

“I’m still hungry though.” Link said with a long face. 

“I could get you some warm soup. I don’t think you should be eating too much right now, but I also don’t want you to go hungry.” 

“Mmmm, soup does sound good.” said Link. “Okay, let’s head back.” 

The two of them packed up all the food and mounted their horses. While they were chatting on their way back, Zelda thought she saw something in the corner of her eye, and suddenly stopped in the middle of their conversation. She could see it on the same hillside they were sitting down at before. A flash of gold and red, just for a split second. 

“You okay?” Asked Link.

At that moment Zelda suddenly remembered something. “Link, what is your grandfather’s name?”

“Uh, what?” Link asked confused at her question.

“Your grandfather. I spoke to him the other day. Seemed like a nice fellow.” Said Zelda.

Link was even more confused. “I didn’t even know my parents let alone my grandparents. I was found aa a tot in the forrest. Bo said my parents were most likely killed by monsters after getting lost in the thick part of the forest or somethin’”

“Wait so that man with the one eye that I met yesterday day was not your grandfather? He sure seemed to know you very well.” said Zelda, now also confused.

Link pulled Epona to a halt and his face turned white as a sheet. 

“Link? What’s the matter? Is it your stomach again?” asked Zelda.

“Did you just say he had one eye?” asked Link.

“Yes...” replied Zelda.

Link asked another question. “You didn’t happen to notice anything kinda well.. off about him did you?” 

“Yes he was quite... odd, for lack odd a better term. It sort of felt like he wasn’t even there. Now I’m not sure if I hadn’t just hallucinated the whole encounter or not.” replied Zelda.

“You must have seen him too then...” 

“Who?” asked Zelda.

“That man you met the other day...” Link began to explain. “I am related to him, but... he’s like my great, GREAT grandad. And he’s well... kinda dead...”

“Wait are you saying that I saw a ghost? Well... I suppose that would explain a lot.” said Zelda.

“Yea, he’s appeared to me a few times to teach me some if his sword tricks. I thought he had finally passed on after that but looks like he lingered around for a little while longer. I wonder why.” said Link. “Could it be... he just wanted to see you?”

“I don’t know. He was clearly a soldier so he may have known the royal family in his time. Maybe he was close to one of my ancestors?” Zelda wondered.

Link shrugged. “I guess that could be it.”

“There was something about him that was strangely comforting. I felt safe around him for some reason... And he spoke so casually to me, as if we had already known each other.”

“He wasn’t so nice to me... Scared the dickens outta me! I don’t know how you managed not to get creeped out by him. Or... not even be able to tell he was a ghost? I mean you did notice it right?” said Link.

“Notice what?”

“The whole skeleton thing?”

“Skeleton? He appeared to you as a skeleton?” 

“....don’t tell me. He appeared to you as normal looking person didn’t he... You mean he could have done that for me the whole time?!” 

Zelda couldn’t help but laugh. “Well I’m sure he had his reasons.”

“And he was nicer to you too! Why are you his favorite?! ...Oh gods are we related or something? Are you like my sister and your his favorite grandkid?!”

Zelda laughed again. “No, no I don’t think so. Neither of my parents looked anything like you, and I highly doubt that either of them would just leave a toddler out in the forest.”

Link let out a sigh of relief. Then he stopped to wonder. “What did he look like?” 

Zelda recalled. “Well, he was an older man, but not a senior. I would guess that he was in his late thirties or early forties. But he looked very good for his age, aside from his hair beginning to grey. I’d even go as far as to say that he was quite attractive. And his eyes, well, eye, was blue like yours, except a lighter shade. And he was also blond, but not dirty blond like your hair, more of an ashen blond. But I think it may have been a brighter color once, like I said his hair was beginning to grey. And I’d say he also had sharper facial features than you as well. Oh! And the tip of his left ear was missing. It looked like it could have been bitten off by a monster.”

“Hm, that’s interesting.” said Link. “Before all I knew was that he had one eye and was taller than me.”

“Come on, we can talk about this more at the castle.” said Zelda.

“Yea, good idea. I can feel my stomach starting to hurt again.” said Link, wincing at the pain.

The two rode off back to the castle.  
After that day neither Link nor Zelda ever saw the ghostly man again. They’re best guess and hope was that he had finally moved on to the next life. But little did they know, that he was always there. Anywhere Link was was where he was. After he passed on from his ghostly form he lived on in Link, as he did in every one of his past lives.


	11. We’ll see each other again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa so I’m finally working on this again

Link had left for a few days to visit Ordon Village against Zelda’s wishes. He was still recovering from his illness and although Link said it was something that he ate, she was beginning to fear that it might be something worse. Sometimes he was in so much pain that he could barely move. And he was starting to lose weight from not eating as well. This clearly was not just an ordinary case of upset stomach or food poisoning. But Link claimed that he was starting to feel better and traveled back to Ordon anyways. It was only a day long journey, but Zelda still felt uneasy about it.   
Not only was she nervous, but things felt a lot more boring and less lively around the castle. And even Link’s friends in castle town mentioned that it wasn’t the same without him around.   
He said he would send a letter once he got there, but there was no word of him yet. Zelda was beginning to get paranoid. She that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and that he’s gotten out of very dangerous situations in the past. He was an adventurer after all. But still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She felt like something inside her was telling her that she should have kept him from leaving. That he would have been safer there, with her. She tried to shrug it off as just irrational thinking, but it didn’t help much.   
And then one morning, her fears were confirmed. The postman had stopped by that castle with an urgent letter. It was from Link friend Ilia. He had apparently fallen so ill that he could not make the journey back, so he stayed there so that the village could take care of him.  
The moment she finished reading the letter, she bolted to the stables and mounted a horse. She ignored her guards as they called out to her.  
She set out for Ordon village as fast as she could. She was able to arrive late at night, taking no breaks. She did feel guilty for making her horse run that long, so she let him off at the fairy spring so he could rest.  
As soon as she entered the village she ran into Rusl.

“Y-Your highness!” He said dumbfounded, not expecting to run into queen of Hyrule all by herself at such a late hour. 

“Where is he?” She said without hesitation.

“You’re here for Link aren’t you? He’s resting in Bo’s house.” Replied Rusl. “I can show you the way.”

Zelda followed Rusl a short distance to Mayor Bo’s house. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later Ilia answered it. She looked tired, like she hadn’t been getting any sleep that night.

Her eyes widened once she saw Zelda. “Queen Zelda!” 

“Can I see Link?” Zelda asked the girl at the door.

“Of course, Please come in.”

Zelda stepped inside and saw Link sleeping soundly in a bed that had been pulled out for him. 

Ilia sat down in a chair next to his bed. “I’ve been watching over him all night. This is the first time he’s been able to sleep this long without waking up in pain since he got here. I think he’s finally getting better.” 

His skin was a pale, almost yellow color. Whatever condition he had was certainly now worse than when Zelda last saw him.

“The doctor should be arriving this morning.” said Ilia.

“Can’t they come any sooner?” Zelda asked sounding impatient.

“I wish they could, but they must have had other patients first. We only sent for the best we could find.” said Ilia. 

Link deserved the best, that Zelda could agree with.  
From then on she never left his side. Bo had offered her a bed, but she refused. She wanted to stay with him. She fought to stay away all night, but tiredness nearly got the best of her. Her eyes barely shut when she felt something touch her hand. She opened her eyes to see Link looking back at her. 

“Zelda...” he spoke in weak voice.

The queen took his hand in to her own. “I’m here.” she said to him.

It was very late, and everyone else was asleep when Link finally awoke.

“You slept for a very long time.” said Zelda.

“I’m still tired...” said Link.

“Would you like me to get you anything?” Zelda asked.

“I could do for some warm milk and honey.” answered Link. 

Without another word, Zelda got up and went into the kitchen. She searched around for the milk and honey, not knowing where it was but feeling to embarrassed at this point to ask, though luckily it did not take long to find them.  
She mixed the ingredients and warmed them on the stove. Once readily prepared, she took the milk over to Link on a tray. As soon as he saw the treat his eyes already looked brighter.

“Thank you, I already feel a little better.” said Link as he sipped away.

Zelda smiled as relief lifted some of the worry from her heart. 

“How long was I asleep for?” he asked.

“You were already asleep when I arrived, which was around noon I believe.” Zelda answered.

“Wow...” said Link.

“Yes, you were quite the sleepyhead today.” Zelda commented.

“Sleepyhead...” Link pondered the word. “You’ve called me that before haven’t you?”

“No, I don’t recall ever having.” said Zelda.

“Oh... Maybe it was in a dream then.” said Link, “I had a lot of weird dreams today...”

“The doctor is coming to see you in the morning.” Zelda said.

“That’s good...” 

Link was speaking oddly. Something about his tone of voice just seemed... off.

“I’m really tired... but I think I’ll feel better in the morning.” 

Zelda began stroking his hair. “Just get some more rest sweetheart.”

“We’ll see each other again yea?”

“Of course, I’ll be right here by your side, always.”

Link gave her a weak, but genuine smile. “I can’t wait to see you again, Zelda.”

She smiled back at him. “I can’t wait to see you again, Link.”

He closed his eyes and peacefully fell back asleep.   
Zelda stayed awake as long as she could, but eventually fell asleep with him. When she awoke, she found her head was resting atop something soft and hairy. She sat up in her chair and saw that Link had changed in to his wolf form for some reason. She reached to scratch behind his ears affectionately, but then froze to a dead stop when she felt him. Wolves bodies are warm, his was cold.


End file.
